villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ra's al Ghul (DC Animated Universe)
Ra's al Ghul is a major antagonist of the DC Animated Universe as one of the main villains in the Batman:The Animated series. He was an eco-terrorist who has lived for over 600 years through the use of Lazarus Pits. Over his long lifetime, Ra's has become a master planner, an expert fighter, independently wealthy and the leader of a powerful criminal organization, making him one of Batman's most dangerous foes. He was voiced by David Warner, who also played Jon Irenicus from Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, and The Evil Genius from Time Bandits. Biography Batman: The Animated Series At some point in his life, this man discovered the Lazarus Pits, which he used to prolong his life over and over again. Now known as "Ra's al Ghul", he work towards his goal of reversing all of the damage that modern human progress had done to the earth and restoring it to a pure world free of technology. He also fathered at least two children: Arkady Duvall and Talia. Decades later, Ra's al Ghul's presence was first made known to Batman. Later, Ra's met Batman right in the Batcave, requested his help in tracking down his daughter and Dick Grayson as they had both been kidnapped on the same night. Superman: The Animated Series Ra's continued to come into conflict with Batman, even attempting to prolong his own life by stealing Superman's powers. At the end of this ordeal, he and Talia were caught in a collapsing cavern. In the aftermath, neither one could be found, dead or alive. Batman Beyond Ra's al Ghul escaped death again but Ra's was left at the brink of death and the Lazarus Pits unable to repair the damage of his body. He asked her to sacrifice herself and she gave her permission, ceasing to exist. In his new body, Ra's took over Talia's legal identity and was able to keep himself alive through the years with the Lazarus Pits, as well as "improve" his image with charities. Since after Bruce Wayne retired by the 2040s, Ra's al Ghul correctly guessed that the new Batman was the assistant Terry McGinnis. Triva *Ra's Al Ghul is one of the main antagonists of the Batman:The animated series alongside Joker as while the Clown prince of crime is the most recurring foe of Batman Ra schemes are more arc based and Batman considers him a far more dangerous foe than both Joker and Lex luthor combined.His plans to make a world a greater place by destroying most of humanity and making Batman his sucessor makes him a far greater threat than any other villain in the series. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Immortals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Supervillains Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Dark Messiah Category:Parents Category:Supremacists Category:Anarchist Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Deal Makers Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Tragic Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Blackmailers Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Provoker Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:God Wannabe Category:Crackers Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Opportunists Category:Master of Hero Category:Criminals Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Strategic Category:Social Darwinists Category:Homicidal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Nemesis Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Slaver Category:Murderer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Assassins Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vigilante Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magic Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Crime Lord Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Archenemy